cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Episode 43: Stride Force/@comment-25019163-20150830210735
Re-validates my opinion to never introduce imaginary energy sources. I had to faceplam at the entire explanation. Another *shake my head* moment was when Kanzaki reveals his entire "evil" plan to TRY3 for no apparent reason. It's like Ibuki sent them up there for just that entire reason, which either makes him either really smart for knowing Kanzaki that well to talk, or really stupid if he expected for no one to be there. Also, TRY3 acting surprised and calling Kanzaki out for using the US branch Fighters, I did another facepalm, because it was obvious from the beginning. And I could only cringe, when Taiyou introduced Chrono to his "friends". "See Chrono-san, these are my friends because I have mon-I mean I became strong." Yeah, they'll drop him like a hat once he loses. What makes me cringe is why show this now? So, now Chrono has the Depend card, which will be how he wins his match with Taiyou. I don't like how they did the opposite of Aichi with Chrono, because plot armor and MC status really shines on him. With Chrono, it's no doubt he's the chosen one, and will win all his major battles and save the day, but the series has a hard time making the audience care. With the way things are, it's not that we want Chrono to win, but to see Kanzaki and US Branch lose, because they're "evil" and their practices are wrong. That's why the anime staff gives the US branch and it's fighters every evil stereotypical cliche and take it up to eleven. I can see why, because the cast is kind of limited, and they obviously didn't want bring in too many things. We know Chrono's the misunderstood loner with a heart of gold, Shion the rich kid, who has to tackle many responsibilities (that are only shown when it's convenient for plot), and Tokoha who IMO got the worse of the three, being a younger sibling overshadowed by her older brother. Really, outside of that, what do we know. Characterization, characterization! And the best way to flesh out characters is by putting them together with other different characters. And no, not by introducing a character that basically is a cardboard cut out of the same character like Saya was for Tokoha. They key lies in differences. This is why foil characters exists. Characters that are the complete opposite or have an opposing view of a main character's personal issue, creating a conflict. However, this season does this particularly poorly, because even though Team Try3 lack plenty of substance, they are still the most fleshed out characters, not only particular due to character development, but also because the rest of the characters are one trick ponies, especially the rival characters, except Shouma and Takeru. Rin, Yuya (no, not the one from the latest Yu-Gi-Oh), and Kariya are all so stuck-up and rude that's it's not even funny. I mean it's one thing to have one character like this but three. What a waste of characters. It's like the anime staff doesn't want take any risks by being creative. Given Cera in Legion Mate, I understand a little, but that's not an excuse to not try. The main plot I'm getting is for TRY3 to prove the game is fun, while stopping Kanaki's ambitions. Oh, and to save the Taiyou, though he chose his own path. While it's good to have objectives, G is heading straightforward down those objectives, so much so I can't get invested, because there's no reason to want the good guys to win other than to beat the bad guys. It doesn't help they're waiting til the very end to tell us why this Depend card is so important and why the very fabric of reality is at stake. I wished Cardfight never ventured into the "save the world" territory. IMO, Cardfight's height was in season 1. The supernatural aspect was a side thing, and something the characters weren't even aware of most of the time. The critical point was the clash between Aichi and Ren between their ideals, and Aichi's growth from the shy kid he was. It gave a nice message that everyone is prone to temptation and have a darker side to their character. The important thing is to accept it as part of you, and not reject it. And only then, can you move forward.